


【尊礼】倦怠期

by salutis0228



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutis0228/pseuds/salutis0228
Summary: 现代AU，文艺片导演尊x精英律师礼，狗血探班梗，车轱辘压脸的车。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	【尊礼】倦怠期

**Author's Note:**

> 520贺文备份 正文+番外 肉肉 食用愉快！

1.

自从四月中旬疫情渐缓，国民逐步复工，宗像礼司工作邮箱里的新来件便没断过。虽然往常律所也有繁多的事务需要他经手，但这段时间肉眼可见地更忙碌些。

国家停摆的几个月中，由于企业降薪裁员等力求自保的决策与员工和工会产生了巨大的冲突，Scepter4律所合作的几个大公司都有着数不清的积压的法务亟待处理，桩桩件件都是推脱不掉的重头。压抑了几个月后，所有人的情绪都还保留着疫情期间时的恐慌和暴躁，彼此之间的博弈游走于崩溃边缘的危险地带，在这个节骨眼应对这些状况无异于在钢丝上跳舞。

宗像礼司收到的来自所有甲方的指示是——不接受除了他以外的任何人接手，加钱，可以，随便谈。

对后一条强势中带着点惶恐的措辞他一笑而过。作为律师，宗像礼司一贯坚持的原则是与甲方签了合同就必须满足一切明文规定的条款，其余的琐事无关紧要，报酬不过是账户上的几个数字。

宅在家三个月他确实有些懒了，整个人被周防尊滋润得圆了一圈。以往两人都拼事业拼得脚不沾地，周防尊满世界飞地拍戏，事多的时候宗像礼司恨不得住在律所，几乎是抓着从胀满的生活里挤出的最后一点喘息的空余时间赶着谈恋爱，见了面就急急忙忙地接吻，上床，做累了就一起清洗完后相拥而眠，过了一晚又各自奔赴战场。身边的朋友都调笑他们两个是炮友式情侣，见面就只有那么一件事可做。

居家隔离的这几个月，他俩倒是有机会把从前想做的不想做的都做了一遍，导致宗像礼司有点疲于应付周防尊高涨的欲望。他想不通这个男人脑子里怎么有那么多又羞人又爽的姿势，每每搞得他快要昏过去，只得咬着牙逼自己保持清醒，趁着有点力气多夹两下那个不知轻重的混蛋。

快半个月了。

宗像礼司蹙着眉凝视着办公桌上的木质显示钟，脑中突然划过这个念头。他此时的本意是确认甲方联络人的预约时间，不知为何思绪飘到了跑到外地取景的周防尊身上。

说实话刚复工那两天他是有点刻意躲着他——被折腾怕了，所以周防尊的亲吻也不回应，揉捏腰侧也抿着唇不呻吟，神色如常，什么暗示都不接，有天甚至窝在律所里的折叠床上过夜，因为防疫不允许开空调险些感冒，被周防尊大半夜气急败坏地开车揪回家。很快周防尊就意识到宗像礼司暂时不想搭理他，便很识趣地没再撩拨，也没问原因，只是整个人的暴躁程度明显上涨，没过两天就跑出去继续年前没拍完的戏了。

宗像礼司在周防尊走后隐隐感觉他生气了，但又觉得有点莫名其妙，毕竟两人在以前也是这么个相处模式，愿意就做，不愿意就歇着，他着实想不通有什么可不爽的，更何况在家的几个月做的已经够多了。律所里的烂摊子一茬接着一茬，宗像礼司忙地焦头烂额，就没有分多余的心思去关照他闹脾气的男朋友。

但是已经半个月了。

每天就只有两句早安和晚安的语音，宗像礼司起初完成任务似的给他回个一模一样的文字，到后面忙的时候就干脆屏蔽信息，周防尊收不到回复也就不发了。

叮咚——邮箱提示音响起。他收拢思绪，点开邮件浏览，却发现甲方联络人上来就在邮件里连连道歉，说是公司临时有加急会议无法前来面谈，又强调费用会照常支付。通篇言语潦草，不似往常严谨的作风，大约是真的有紧急情况。

作为一个高贵到按秒计费的律师，宗像礼司最讨厌碰到的事情就是被爽约。但碍于对方是合作多年的老客户，乃至于预约都不走秘书直接跟他本人对接，在业务范围之外更是对律所多有提携和帮衬，他也拉不下脸来指责。

宗像礼司忍着心头的不满，用礼貌到无可挑剔的措辞写完了回复，点下发送，叉掉页面。做完这一切后他随手翻了翻手边自己的行程，划掉了本该占据下午的那一项预约后，很惊奇地发现自己居然从今晚到明天上午都是空闲的。

周防尊在哪里拍戏来着? 好像离S市不远吧？

他有点想他了。

以前聚少离多的时候不觉得有什么，腻在一起三个月之后却对家里有个人等着的归属感食髓知味，这下分别半个月就有点熬不住了，但一开始是他把人给推走的，这会儿又暗戳戳地希望他早点回来，跟所里和男朋友耍赖的小姑娘似的。

“……哼。”他摘下眼镜轻轻揉捏着酸胀的鼻梁，琢磨着如何处理当前比摞得老高的案例还要重要的、男朋友生闷气的事。

他做决定一向很果决，思考了不到一分钟，心下盘算清楚了便给伏见秘书打了个电话。

“今天下午C社的预约取消了，负责人亲自发邮件告知的，我马上抄送给你备份，”电话接起，他语速飞快道，“如此一来我从今晚到明天中午都没有工作，有些私事要处理，麻烦你帮我订一张到H市的机票。”

对面的伏见猿比古利落地应下，没有多问一个字。宗像礼司没有挂电话，等对面一阵敲击键盘的声音过去后，伏见冷淡的声音传来：“机票有六点和八点的，飞行时间都是两个小时零六分钟，剩余座位不多，你要订哪个时间段的航班？”

宗像礼司微微犹豫了一下：“六点…不，八点。”

“晚些我会将航班信息发到你的手机上，”伏见猿比古说，平静无澜的语气里藏了点揶揄，“祝你和周防尊拥有一个愉快的夜晚。”

“多谢。”宗像礼司很愉悦地接下了他的调侃，“你和八田也是，今晚终于不用跟着工作狂加班了呢。”

伏见猿比古突然想起来某天凌晨八田美咲踩着滑板来接他回家的时候大声抱怨宗像礼司的工作强度，被老板听了个正着的事。

嘴里没个把门的。伏见皱皱眉，决定回家给小东西一个爱的教训。

-2.

晚上十点半左右，宗像礼司站在H市机场的接机口等待自己叫的专车，手中捧着一杯热茶小口小口地啜饮着。H市地理位置偏北，尽管已经五月，夜晚的温度仍然很低，因此他来之前很明智地套上了一件及膝的大衣。他一只手插在口袋里，碰到了那盒还没打开包装的套，不由得有些脸颊发烫。他从家里收拾东西的时候不小心从周防尊的抽屉里摸到了这个东西，鬼使神差地，就收进口袋里带上飞机了。

车来了，很准时。

宗像礼司打开车门坐了进去，和司机核对了一下地址，确认无误后就闭上眼睛靠在车窗上打瞌睡。他晕机晕得不行，上午又高强度工作，这会儿已经十分疲惫，内心暗暗有些后悔自己心血来潮的决定。但既来之则安之，就算什么都不干，和周防尊来个久别重逢的拥抱也是好的。

过了大约一个小时，宗像礼司到了周防尊呆的影视城。挺偏僻的一个小基地，里面基本都是破旧的室内布景，平日里没什么人来。周防尊偏爱这里，不过是因为他出头的第一部电影是在这里拍的。他骨子里是个很念旧的人。

他付了钱，下了车，瞄一眼手机，已经过了十一点半了。宗像礼司特地选了晚一点的航班，担心自己的突然袭击会扰乱周防尊的拍摄计划。在工作这一点上两个人不约而同地达成共识：永远不干涉打扰对方的事业。门口的守卫早就认识宗像礼司，冲他点点头就放他进去了。

宗像礼司捏着手机准备给周防尊打个电话，转念一想又作罢。基地不大，他以前也来过，对周防尊常去的棚子心里有数，不如先去旁边悄悄看着，等他结束了再说。果不其然，循着记忆里的路线走，宗像礼司没走多远便听到了一片嘈杂，他从中分辨出许多熟悉的声音——就是这里。

大半夜的，片场基本都在忙着收设备和满地的电线，人已经散的差不多了。朦胧的扬尘里，周防尊背对着他在和一个演员讲戏。宗像礼司站在阴影里满足地望着他的背影，看了一阵才把目光转移到那个演员身上。是个娇小年轻面容姣好的小男孩儿，身子裹在浴巾里，漂亮的锁骨在晚上的寒风中瑟瑟发抖，脸上的表情楚楚可怜，好像快哭了似的。

宗像礼司差点噗嗤一声笑出来。他即使不看着周防尊的正脸也能想象到他讲戏的时候有多凶。两个人前几年刚在一块儿的时候，因为周防尊拍戏的某些行为吵过几回，无非是什么小演员想要勾搭被他撞见啦，什么拍戏尺度略大啦诸如此类的问题。宗像礼司发火从来不动声色，只是态度越来越礼貌，越来越疏离，问就是什么也不说，终于在庆功宴上把周防尊惹毛了，当着剧组的面拽起他的领子恶狠狠地问：“我他妈哪儿得罪你了？”宗像礼司面上还是很冷静，眼神却不受控制地悄悄往周防尊旁边那个先前一个劲儿往大导演身上贴的小演员那儿瞟了瞟。周防尊登时就舒坦了——原来老婆吃醋呢。可心里多少也有点膈应和委屈，没想到这么多天的折磨竟然是为这么点小事，又舍不得向宗像礼司甩脸色，于是他当即冲那个小演员挥了挥手，脸冷得像要杀人：“你走吧，以后我这里用不到你了。”整张桌子从副导到制片没人敢吭声求情，等小演员哭着奔出去好半天胶着的气氛才慢慢回复过来。

那晚周防尊摁着宗像礼司干到他再也硬不起来。周防尊贴着他耳廓一边色情地舔一边哈着气说，“你以外的别人对我来说都跟麻袋没区别。”宗像礼司早就不生气了，可他觉得自己先前疑似吃醋的行为有点掉价，于是喘息着怼回去，“嘛，麻袋还能往阁下身上套呢……”话还没说完便被周防尊掐着下巴凶狠地吻住，身下用力一挺差点把他的腰撞散架。

宗像礼司默默地想着以前的事，心头忽然冒出个有点大胆的主意。眼看着周防尊教训人还得有一会儿才能结束，他脚步轻快地转身离开。

-3.

周防尊最近很烦躁。

和男朋友性生活不和这种事只能自己憋着难受，他压根没法也不愿意跟别人诉苦。不知是不是他周围怨念的低气压太过强烈，连带着好几天男主角都被吓得不在状态。白天情感死活进不去，罢了；夜戏好不容易入了戏，一阵凉风一刮打了个喷嚏，前功尽弃。一转眼又快磨到十二点，看着连轴转了三四天的剧组着实熬不住了，他只得开口让大家回去好好歇歇，顺便把男主角拎到跟前训话一样讲戏。

大概半小时，他的话篓子倒空了，人也疲惫不堪，三言两语萝卜加大棒地把男主角打发走了。他躺在棚里的搭的小床上，准备缓一缓再回酒店洗澡睡觉。周防尊个子大，缩在一米二的折叠床上委屈了那两条大长腿。道具组负责人知道他今晚可能又在剧组留一会儿才走，贴心地给他留了盏颇有意境的蜡烛灯，玻璃罩子里跃动着暖黄色的火焰。

周防尊从裤袋里摸出一支烟，就着灯里的火点着了，也不吸，就看着那一点红色在指尖缓慢地移动。他闭上眼睛长长地叹了口气。

  
宗像礼司刚从卫生间里走回来就看到周防尊可怜巴巴地缩在小床上举着烟发呆，特别像某种被主人遗弃的大型犬。他悄没声息地绕到他身后，幼稚的心思突然生出来，伸手轻轻捂住了周防尊的眼睛。

“操！”周防尊被结结实实地吓了一跳，手中的烟没拿稳掉在了地上，寥落的火星熄灭了。等理智回笼，他反应过来这声音的主人是谁后，猛得抓住蒙在眼睛上的双手，“宗像?”  
宗像礼司被他抓得有点痛，想把手抽出来又没抽动。

“阁下也太野蛮了吧。”周防尊脸上一瞬间惊喜的神情让他的心陡然一软，没再挣扎。

周防尊捏着他的手转过头，目光灼灼地盯着他的脸。“舍得来看我了？”

“可怜你一个人凌晨在剧组抽烟，闲得无聊走一趟罢了。”宗像礼司站着，周防尊半躺着，他正好可以看见他头上小小的发旋。

周防尊对他带点刺的嘴早已习惯，他没有应声，只是从头到脚打量着宗像礼司，从垂落两鬓的碎发到狭长的双眸，藏在大衣领子里的下颌和优美的颈线，目光划过被大衣包裹的身躯，周防尊突然发现眼前这人风衣以下的膝盖到小腿有些不对劲。“你的腿怎么光着？”周防尊眸色暗了些，低低地问道。

“要抱一下吗？”宗像礼司一脸狡黠的笑意，没有回答他，“晚上有点冷。”

“好。”周防尊说。

宗像礼司轻轻挣开周防尊的手，在他面前缓缓地打开自己的大衣，把周防尊罩在里面。大衣里空空如也，除了他那具漂亮得过分的身体。

周防尊如遭雷击，怔怔地愣了几秒，直到鼻端触到爱人柔韧又温热的胸口和他身上惯有的三色堇肥皂的香气，才后知后觉地意识到宗像礼司里面什么都没穿。

一时之间，静谧的空间里只有两人的呼吸声。周防尊反应过来，挺身跪坐在床上，伸手抚上宗像礼司光滑的腰侧，又绕到背后摩挲着他的尾椎骨，时轻时重，按得宗像礼司的身子像风中的纸片一样颤抖。

“你就这么过来的？”周防尊的鼻尖蹭过他的脖颈，声音低沉沙哑，好像在忍耐着什么，动作极轻，如同鸟雀的羽毛拂过树顶的一片青翠欲滴的叶子，引得宗像礼司一阵战栗。“是啊，”宗像礼司轻轻推了推周防尊的胸膛，隔着单薄的白色T恤挑衅似的捏了捏鼓胀的胸肌，若有若无地刮蹭着那两点，“光着来的。”

宗像礼司此时低着头，背着光，眉眼便隐没在浅淡的阴影之中。周防尊很自然地抬起头衔住他微张的唇瓣娴熟地吮吻，舌尖挑开牙床去寻找他柔软的舌头，温柔地交缠着争夺口腔里有限的空气，唾液交换的声音暧昧地啧啧作响。一吻毕，宗像礼司小口地喘着气，脸颊因为缺氧略略泛红，手臂交叉勾住了周防尊的肩膀，大衣在先前的动作中滑落在地上。

他们停顿了将近半分钟，相互对望着，什么都没有做，只是贪婪地凝视着彼此的面容，对分隔半月后内心快要溢出的想念感到惊诧。

宗像礼司曾经偷偷在聊天室里发过帖子求助，试图弄清楚两人之间出了什么问题，答案五花八门，摒弃那些不靠谱的，有比较诚恳的人宽慰他这不过是恋人之间的倦怠期。

全都在放屁，宗像礼司想，他和周防尊哪有什么倦怠期，即使不做爱也无比期待着能每天看到彼此，牵手，聊天，拥抱，耳鬓厮磨，做情侣之间除了做爱以外所有该做的事。

他们情不自禁地靠近，呼吸交错，浅浅地接吻，细碎地啄磨着对方的唇。“眼镜摘掉。”周防尊命令道，湿热的唇舌一路向下，在宗像礼司的锁骨处流连，小力度地啃咬后又轻柔地舔舐着淡淡的红痕。

宗像礼司仰着头喘息，手臂费力地抬起，把眼镜从鼻梁上取下来，这时周防尊的另一只手触到他光裸的胸前，揉捏着他挺立的淡粉色的乳首，他短促地呻吟，手上脱力，眼镜便滑落，掉到床上。“喂…”宗像礼司的腿不知何时缠在周防尊的膝盖两侧，用力地推了推周防尊伏在他胸口的脑袋，“眼镜掉了，等一下。”

“等个屁。”周防尊像是啃腻了他的锁骨，偏过头含住宗像礼司被揉得熟透的乳粒，舌尖在边上打转，“压碎了再换一副。”宗像礼司有点恼了，想要挣扎又使不上力，只得掐了一把周防尊的肩膀，发现他无动于衷后狠狠心用膝盖顶了顶周防尊的腿间。

“嘶，”周防尊停下，抬头，挑眉看向宗像礼司情动却闪动着不满的眼睛，紫色的瞳孔里倒映着他自己鎏金色的眸子，他感觉只这一眼自己胯下更饱涨了些，“想造反啊？”

宗像礼司捧住他的下巴轻啄了一口，“不拿就算了，换个地方，我怕晚上有人过来。”周防尊笑了起来，滚烫的鼻息喷在宗像礼司的胸口。“害羞了？宗像律师？”他拽了一把宗像礼司的大腿，把人拖近自己，两人的性器撞在一起，隔着周防尊的裤子一下一下地摩擦，那层布料底下的热度烫的宗像礼司不住地哆嗦，半软的硬物立刻跳了起来拍打在周防尊的腹部，他抑制住几乎要溢出喉头的剧烈喘息，坚持道，“换……换个地方。”

周防尊抱着他站起身，宗像礼司的双腿便顺势缠在他腰上。“套，”他小声在周防尊耳边提醒，“在大衣的左口袋里。”周防尊瞥了一眼地上在刚才两人的亲昵时滑落的大衣，未开封的灰色包装盒露出了小小的一角。

“我今天不想戴，”他直白而赤裸地说，不知道为什么有点恼怒，手惩罚似的捏了一下宗像礼司的臀，“有什么问题吗？我是你男朋友，又不是你炮友。”

宗像礼司闻言愣住，有点不明白他在说什么。周防尊看他这一副迷茫的样子，不知该生气还是该无奈，“你只有想做了才会飞过来找我打一炮？准备得这么充分，真是潇洒啊。”

宗像礼司没想到周防尊可以由短短一句话展开这么多联想。可糟糕的是当下欲望在身体里四处冲撞叫嚣，烧得神经末梢劈啪作响，他实在懒得解释，索性应下来，舔了舔嘴唇，反问道：“对，所以你到底干不干？”

周防尊以一记深吻回答他的问题，把那张不安分的嘴堵了起来。他大步从床边走开，往身后布景中的某一间房间走去。周防尊一脚踢开半掩着的门，宗像礼司认出这是先前周防尊和那个小演员讲戏的地方。木质的地板上铺上了一大床软垫，软垫上散落厚厚一层鲜艳的玫瑰花瓣，映照得暗金色的墙纸都微微发红，浓郁的香气在空气中放肆地弥漫，熏得宗像礼司快要醉过去。

“致敬《American Beauty》里的经典镜头，”周防尊抱着宗像礼司陷进柔软的床垫，“傻逼男主演在上面躺了一天，一条都没过。”

“好脏。”宗像礼司一想到周防尊站在这张床垫前看着那个漂亮小男孩摆出各种姿势的画面就直皱眉，抓了两把周防尊的头发，想从床垫上下来，又被周防尊低笑着一把按回去亲吻。“走之前叫道具换过了，”他的手抚向宗像礼司两股之间，握住，宗像礼司像被扼住喉咙，身子倏然紧绷。周防尊安抚一般地上下摩挲着，轻轻揉按着顶端已经冒出些透明液体的小孔，“新鲜的，不脏。”他哄道。

刚换过没多久的玫瑰花瓣上沾着为了保持新鲜而喷洒的水珠，刺得宗像礼司的背部一阵冰凉。他有些不舒服地往周防尊身上蹭了蹭。想念了半个月的恋人年轻干净的躯体横陈在刺眼的红色花瓣上，如同被捕猎机关俘获的猎物一样不停地扭动，强烈的视觉冲击令周防尊心旌摇曳。宗像礼司浑身的皮肤在他的逗弄下泛起情潮来袭时才有的粉红，牙齿咬着被吻得有些发肿的嘴唇，比枝头任人采撷的樱桃还要诱人。“你怎么不脱？”宗像礼司攀着他的背，用气声说，一只手熟门熟路地摸到周防尊身下去解他的皮带，“不想做？”

周防尊知道宗像礼司在故意惹他，但床笫之间他向来吃不得亏，手下动作加快，嘴上不复先前的温柔，转而有些激烈地撕咬，“你来脱。”他含糊道，掐住了宗像礼司的腰不让他乱扭。  
宗像礼司在他的抚慰下仰着头呻吟，颤抖着，摸索着扒下周防尊上身的白T恤和外裤。周防尊身下的庞然大物隔着内裤初见端倪，不断向外散发着热气，宗像礼司一只手几乎包不住。

“不口，”宗像礼司扯下内裤，捏了两下，抽回了手，“我也不要你口。”

“那你可能得多受点委屈。”周防尊被他那一下捏得气息不稳，上下撸动的频率加快，指甲故意堵住宗像礼司涨粉的性器的顶端，不让那里的淫液流出来。没过多久宗像礼司就泄出来了，淌了周防尊一手。“憋了多久？”周防尊抬起身戏谑地问，把沾满精液的食指放在嘴里过了一遍，看得宗像礼司面色通红，又是惊讶又是恼火。周防尊最受不了他这种眼神，当即眸光一暗，把人翻过来压在身下，“先从后面。”他说。

宗像礼司敛了敛纤长的睫毛，像是默许。他的背上由于先前的挣扎揉碎了大片大片的花瓣，留下了不少汁水的痕迹，红色的液体遍布在流畅匀称的肌肉上，看起来非常色情。周防尊弓着腰，在上面落下细细密密的亲吻，一只手挤进宗像礼司身后的那处，绕着穴口周围轻按，看他放松地差不多了便抹了一把他之前流在他手上的精液，朝穴中塞进一根手指轻柔地搅动。半个多月没做，宗像礼司里面变得非常紧，夹得他生疼。“轻点，”周防尊的另一只手从背后抚上宗像礼司的胸口逗弄着那两粒红豆，舌尖描摹着他耳朵的形状，嘴里低喃，“放松，这么久不做变这么紧，自己没解决过？”宗像礼司没工夫理会他，一门心思放在如何按耐住自己的呻吟上。周防尊最喜欢看到他竭力隐忍的模样——知名律师的职业病，不肯在任何场合，任何人面前失态，即使是在床上，殊不知他这幅神态里有股不自知的浑然天成的媚态。

周防尊又加入一根手指，此时宗像礼司的穴口已经有点松软的迹象。他有些忍不住，但又舍不得弄痛自己的爱人，只得将硬得发痛的下身挤进宗像礼司的臀缝里缓慢地抽动着，来缓解想要捉住他的腰一挺到底的欲望。

“进来吧，别浪费时间了，”宗像礼司艰难地开口，说两个字便喘一口气，他近视，摘掉眼镜后习惯性地眯着眼睛看人，像雪原上的某种狐狸，“还是你见多了小男生的裸体所以对我硬不起来了？”

口是心非的小东西，周防尊心里笑骂，醋味都飘到国外了。

他用已经进入的两根手指微微撑开已然湿润的穴口，手扶了一下龟头找准位置，随后腰用力一挺。进入的那一刻，两个人不禁一同呻吟出声。周防尊的性器过于粗大，虽然只进去了一半, 被湿滑又紧致的内壁层层叠叠地包裹着，舒服得他直抽气。宗像礼司的腰猛得向上一折，脖颈撞上周防尊的鼻梁，整个人像被钉死的蝴蝶一样不住地抖动，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。周防尊从宗像礼司的脸上摸到了生理性的泪水，有点心疼，便没有再往里突进，只是抽出一点，再进入，如此耐心地反复，一只手掰过他的下巴和他接吻，耐着性子撩拨他身上的敏感点。宗像礼司渐渐由刚被进入时的失神，变得开始回应周防尊的吻，身后能够容纳的深度慢慢增加，直到周防尊浅浅地戳弄了十几下后终于能整根没入。

他们的身体无比契合。宗像礼司进入状态后，周防尊就不再温柔地试探，扶着他的腰开始用力抽插，每一下都又急又深，宗像礼司跪在床垫上，酥麻的快感从后面源源不断地涌上来漫过他的胸口。周防尊做爱时动情的粗喘声异常性感，听得宗像礼司连心尖都在颤动。他揪着床垫上的花瓣，手心里一片泥泞，像鲜血。周防尊停顿一秒后突然地一个用力的挺身撞到了某一个位置，顶得宗像礼司眼前发白，一个没控制住前面居然直接射了。

“两次了。”周防尊俯下身趴在他的背上，揩了揩他前段的喷出的液体，坏心眼地抹在他的腹肌上，“今晚就让你把存了半个月的全都泄掉。”他调换了一个角度又循着湿热的穴口撞了进去，宗像礼司的嘴里随之溢出破碎的声音。周防尊太了解他的身体了，他咬着牙恨恨地想，每每都准确无误地对着那个点碾磨，力道大得他快要灵魂出窍。

周防尊有一下没一下地舔弄着他的颈侧，身下动作却与上身画风不同，激烈如同疾风骤雨，“怎么不叫？”他的嗓音染上情色的味道，勾得宗像礼司的腰又软了几分，他意味不明地哼哼两声，用力夹了夹周防尊埋在他身体深处的性器以示反抗。周防尊被甬道周围殷勤温热的软肉夹得头皮发麻，差点就这么泄了。他堪堪忍住，扬起嘴角笑了一下，声音变得有些危险，“不想叫就别叫了。”宗像礼司模模糊糊间有种不好的预感——果不其然，下一秒周防尊就把两只手指强硬地塞进了他的口腔，模仿性交的动作在里面和身下保持一致频率地搅动着。他的嘴被撑开，牙齿磕在周防尊的手指上，宗像礼司不得不耗费为数不多的精力去控制牙齿的力道，想要说话却只能发出呜咽声，来不及咽下的津液顺着周防尊的手指滴落到床垫上的花瓣上，混合着两人的汗液，空气中浮着让人无法忽视的欢爱特有的淫荡的气味。

周防尊的另一只手摸到了宗像礼司的腹部，那里随着他挺身的动作微凸，是他的形状。“吃这么紧啊，宗像礼司。”他的嘴里吐出些很下流的语言，“很棒，绞得我都舍不得出来了。”宗像礼司的嘴被堵住，发不出完整的音节，气狠狠地用牙尖碰了一下周防尊的手指，鲜血的味道在唇齿间发散开来，周防尊恍若未觉，下一次侵入更加凶猛，力道大得宗像礼司的双腿几乎支撑不住自己的身体。

宗像礼司已经记不清最后他射了多少回了。到了后来他爽到神志不清，放纵自己随着周防尊沉溺在欲海种浮沉，顺从地摆出各种他平时死活不肯摆的姿势，从喉间逸出的叫床声让他感到脸红。不知从后面干了多少次后，周防尊终于拔了出来，将他翻了个身又从正面闯了进去。宗像礼司已经叫不出声了，他的双眸因为过度的快感失焦，所有的感知都集中在他身上卖力挺动的男人。宗像礼司用力搂着周防尊的脖子，他的碎发拂过臂弯，有些痒。“周防……”他慢慢地一遍一遍叫着他的名字，仿佛这是他唯一能记住的东西。周防尊轻声回应着他，不厌其烦地“嗯”着。

直到曦光从黑漆漆的夜色中破空而出，透过紧闭的窗帘投射到屋内，周防尊才有了倦意。他快速地进出了十几下后深深地泄进宗像礼司的体内，滚热的精液烫得半昏迷的宗像礼司不住地抽搐。他竭力克服着身体的疲倦，睁大眼睛看着周防尊动情时紧蹙的眉头。“宗像礼司……”他喊了一句自己的名字，声音因为长时间的叫床变得沙哑。周防尊愣了一下，随即明白了他的用意。他动作轻柔地撩起宗像礼司被汗浸湿的刘海，在他的额头上落下一个很淡的吻，说，“周防尊。”

在家的三个月里，两个人看得最多遍的电影是《Call Me By Your Name》。宗像礼司非常喜欢主角之间以我之名呼唤你的小情趣，并且执着于在云雨之后的余韵里践行。他平时很少叫自己的名字，说的最多的是自我介绍中的“宗像律师”，于是这份小小的心意对周防尊来说弥足珍贵，他乐意配合。

“今天520，特意来看你的，”宗像礼司的双臂穿过周防尊的腋下环住他的背，迷迷糊糊地咬着他的耳朵小声说，“我爱你。”

-4.  
第二天中午，伏见猿比古面无表情地看着宗像礼司空荡荡的办公室，心下庆幸昨晚自作主张替他向甲方请了病假。

这必须要涨奖金。

就用来给Misaki买一块新滑板吧。 

sidelights  
1.  
周防尊是一个很另类的文艺片导演。

他拍的片子，反馈两极分化，爱的能捧其上神坛每日流泪复习，恨的能冲进电影节会场手撕海报。

但是人家根本不care，因为牛逼的人该拿奖还是拿奖。

周防尊的人生履历非常多彩，十六岁辍学后混黑道攒钱，二十岁只身飞往大洋彼岸学电影，刚到那会儿因为人生地不熟差点被卖到非洲做酋长夫人的性奴，又险些着了同学的道去飞叶子。但到底还是毫发无损地结束了求学之旅。学成后倒腾了两年，他拍了第一部电影，一举成名，此后走上了人生的上坡路，大大小小的奖项拿到手软。

但是这么多荣誉里，最让他骄傲的还是娶到了令国内律政圈闻风丧胆的宗像礼司。

不是。

周防尊摸了摸前一天晚上被咬破的嘴唇，认真思索了一下，改口道：“得到和他共度一生的机会。”

2.  
宗像礼司的人生规整得像一幅拼图。家境良好，从中学时立志成为法律的信徒，顺风顺水成绩优异地念完了国内top1政法大学。毕业后凭着家里的背景和过硬的知识储备进入国内top1的律所实习，三年后成为律所的金牌律师，一路所向披靡，大杀四方，早早封神。

他的风格强硬而完美，逻辑链和思路无懈可击，为人冷心冷肺，法律之外的任何人情都无法令他动摇。

就在同行和败诉方不怀好意地诅咒他和冷冰冰的法律条文过一辈子的时候，宗像礼司和周防尊高调地在社交平台上官宣了恋情。还没等舆论反应过来，一张结婚证又大剌剌地被周防尊挂在了置顶。

“我不允许人生出现意外，”宗像礼司推了推眼镜说。似乎是想到了什么，他皱了下眉，有些不自在的样子，“周防尊不算。”

3.

两个人的相遇很平淡，是不普通的甲方和不普通的乙方。

周防尊拍戏有个毛病，喜欢跟投资方对着干。正常情况下，投资方才是导演的爸爸，金主说怎么改就得怎么改。可周防尊不一样，他觉得在片场只有导演是爸爸，屡屡在灵光一现后绕过投资方的意见擅自剪片。有些不那么硬气的投资方看重他作品的效益也没多计较，但是人浪多了总归会踢到铁板。

那一回有个作风奢靡的富豪之子为了捧一个新欢小明星，眼睛都不眨一下地砸了几千万给他，唯一要求是让小明星做女一。奈何小明星可能只有床上工夫不错，演技倒是抱歉，周防尊一开始看在钱的面子上还能按耐住性子温声细语地讲戏，可那小明星的领悟能力还不如五十块一天的群演，还三天两头请假和金主缠缠绵绵，终于把他惹毛了。

周防尊没有再理她，转头挑了个有实力的新人女主背着金主拍完了。最后成片放映的时候小明星一共就没几个镜头，片头用夸张的艺术字写着“特别出演”，小明星一看影后梦碎，整日哭哭啼啼，金主被气了个半死，好家伙我砸钱让你捧我新欢，你拢共剪辑没到五分钟，玩我呢？一怒之下大手一挥直接把这事甩给他家集团法务部处理，扬言要他身败名裂。

周防尊知道自己一时的意气之举不地道，本来都等着收传票赔钱了，谁知道这时候那个新人女主一声不吭地找了她做律师的高中同学来救场，号称是地表最强事务所Scepter4的合伙人。

周防尊对此毫无概念，但死马当活马医，他没拒绝她的好意。

他如今还记得那天在咖啡馆时宗像礼司跟在淡岛世理后面进来的情形。这个场景如果让他来拍的话，他应该会毫不吝啬地给一个技巧复杂的长镜头——先来一个越肩视角跟拍，对话的时候适当对切中远和半身特写，然后分开再越肩虚化——是他最喜欢的流动性叙事。

“您好，周防导演，我是宗像礼司，淡岛的高中同学。”那人不苟言笑地向他点头致意后坐在了他的对面，打开手提电脑后抬起头毫无波澜道：“按秒收费，请您配合。”

周防尊正叼着香烟暗自打量这个看起来过分年轻隽秀的律师，冷不防听他来这么一句差点一口呛住。

或许是淡岛世理一直在旁边冲他使眼色，宗像礼司才迟钝地意识到面前这个吊儿郎当的青年并不是他最常打交道的商业客户。

“或许您不太了解Scepter4的地位…”他说，“但是凡是我接手的案子，从来没有输过，您完全可以信赖我。”

在周防尊有些怀疑地注视下，宗像礼司面不改色地从口袋里掏出手机，点开录音软件。“开始吧，跟我讲讲详细情况。”他推了推眼镜，修长白皙的手指悬浮在那个红色的圆圈上。想到了什么似的，他又面无表情地开口补充道：“对了，刚刚自我介绍的时间没有算在计费里哦。”

随后指腹轻点。

周防尊看着屏幕上飞快跃动的数字，心里叹了口气。

算了，随便折腾吧。大不了再去当两年混混。

4.  
开庭那天，周防尊盯着对法官侃侃而谈的宗像礼司发呆。

好凶，好厉害。

好…漂亮。

5.  
胜诉之后周防尊请大功臣去酒吧，当晚把宗像礼司搞到手了。

6.

他好软噢。

End.


End file.
